Skylark Flight
This follows Returning with Sweet Gifts (Lightbulb is standing next to a big machine) Lightbulb / Ahh, the Bright Machine! One of the world's most spectacular wonders. Here's one thing I wonder - when will everyone come? (Test Tube walks by) Test Tube / What is that? Lightbulb / The Bright Machine. Remember the special thinking book you gave me? Test Tube / Uh huh... Lightbulb / Well, it taught me how to make this whole thing! Test Tube / Incredible! Lightbulb / The book says that if you imagine a particular type of delicious food or drink, the smell of the food or drink instantly comes out of the Bright Machine. For example, I'm imagining fruit punch, and... Test Tube / *sniff* Suddenly that's what I smell! That's unbelievable! (Paintbrush walks by) Paintbrush / Hi guys! Test Tube / Hey, I smell cornbread as well! Paintbrush / Me too! That's funny, I recently had cornbread. Lightbulb / Are you imagining it? Paintbrush / Um, yeah, I guess. What's this fruit punch smell by the way? (Marshmallow walks by) Test Tube / Now I smell baked potatoes! This is making me hungry! Paintbrush / Mm hmm! Marshmallow / How did you guys read my mind? Lightbulb / You were imagining baked potatoes weren't you? Marshmallow / Yep; yesterday I came a long way here from a special restaurant. It served my favorite kind of baked potatoes! (Fan walks by) Fan / Is everyone having dinner? I smell noodles and baked potatoes and cornbread and fruit punch! Test Tube / Noodles? Wow, that's next on the scent list! Paintbrush / We're not having dinner. But I have a suspicion that once one person thinks of a food, everyone smells it. Lightbulb / That's what this Bright Machine is all about! (Cherries walks by) Cherries / What's that food smell? Noodles and baked potatoes and cornbread and fruit punch? Yummy! Is it actually there? Thank goodness we don't smell oatmeal raisin cookie- Eww! Now I smell oatmeal raisin cookies! (Paintbrush, Marshmallow, Fan, Test Tube make ugly faces) How could you? Sorry... Lightbulb / This is the Bright Machine! Imagine a food or drink and its scent comes out! Fan / Lightbulb, is there any way to disable a particular scent? Lightbulb / Why? Fan / The smell of oatmeal raisin cookies came! Lightbulb / But that's a wondrous dessert! Paintbrush / LIGHTBULB... Lightbulb / Luckily, there just happens to be a typewriter in the back of the Bright Machine. (shows everyone the typewriter in the back) One can add stuff to the Immune List so that their scent never comes out no matter what. (types OATMEAL RAISIN on the keyboard and hits ENTER) Paintbrush / That's much better. Lightbulb / I'm gonna miss the oatmeal raisin scent. Cherries / Lightbulb, it's kinda creepy that every time a certain food is thought of, the scent immediately comes out. I mean, what if it's imagined by a stranger? What if our imaginations freak the stranger out? If one imagines a certain kind of food, shouldn't he be the only one to smell it? Well, that would be hard, since scents spread around easily... It'll make us hungry for meals that don't come in 3 hours. That wouldn't be fair. Also, if I imagine myself... holy! I smell cherry! The Bright Machine is so weird I like it! (MePhone4 walks by) MePhone4 / Is that scent... from that machine?? (Bright Lights nod) MePhone4 / Wow, I'm impressed you're finally getting along well with each other!The II crew once said the Bright Lights didn't get along with each other, remember? Test Tube / And it's nice to recall that we had a friendship talk. Marshmallow / Should we invite the Grand Slams here?... * II II Title Screen * (Baseball, Nickel and Cheesy are together) Cheesy / Wondering who's gonna be thrown off show? Reference to Baseball! (slaps his knee) Baseball / Hey! Cheesy / Funny you said "hey" because "hey" is for hating! (slaps his knee) Nickel / Now you're getting really annoying... Cheesy / Oh you say I'm a-"noi"-ing now? Soon I'll make a lot of noise! (starts to slap his knee) MePhone4 / Hey Grand Slams, it's Elimination Time! Baseball / Oh, thank you, MePhone, for silencing the cheese! (Cheesy slaps his knee) (Baseball stares a bit) (switch scene to Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase, Knife, Microphone and Cheesy on the mighty elimination bleachers) MePhone4 / Welcome back Grand Slams! You probably haven't been used to the bleachers. MePad / Plus they've been renovated! Microphone / No wonder they feel different. MePhone4 / There are six lizards here, to go to the safe contestants! Baseball / Oh my gosh, what a terrible idea! MePhone4 / Stop rejecting my ideas! ... Anyways we have 7825 votes this time. MePhone4 / Safe are Suitcase (436), Baseball (654), Knife (812) and Nickel (944). (they get lizards) Suitcase / Ooh, I know how this is gonna feel! Balloon / What about me? MePhone4 / It just so happens that you're the next safe, Balloon (1011)! (Balloon gets a lizard) MePhone4 / It's between Microphone and Cheesy. Microphone / Come on, I can't leave this soon! I'd feel terrible for all the loud noises I made. MePad / Maybe promise not to make them anymore? Microphone / But it's such a habit... MePhone4 / MePad, show the votes! MePad / (with a twist of suspense, the bars dance around each other. Microphone and Cheesy are each seen with a scared face. Then, in five seconds, they come to a stop: Microphone = 1643, Cheesy = 2325)Wacky scripting methods eh? We used some time to think of that. MePhone4 / That means Farewell to Cheesy! (lizard hits Microphone's button but she turns it off right away) Cheesy / WHAT?! You viewers have gone insane. I can't be eliminated now. I gotta ring up the show! Baseball / Finally, he's going... Cheesy / Do you guys even realize what it means for me to slap my knee? I try to make you guys laugh, not complain so much. (Test Tube zoukes by, grabs onto Cheesy and metallizes his hand and knee) Cheesy / Hey what the heck are you doing?! Test Tube / Sure, I'm ready to laugh! Cheesy / How many clouds are in the sky? Well, at least 9 of them, since you guys are on cloud nine! (he slaps his knee; however, a loud metallic sound is ringed and he ends up falling backwards, feet off the ground, right into the rejection portal, then is nowhere to be seen) * screen blackens * (Grand Slams: Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase, Knife, Microphone; Bright Lights: Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Fan, Marshmallow, Test Tube, Cherries) MePhone4 / I have a spectacular thing to say guys! This challenge will be high in the sky! Suitcase / All right! MePhone4 / There is a gold nugget all the way at the top of the Tower of II. Toilet shows up / A gold nugget! Wow, could I have it? MePhone4 / Could you just get out? (pushes Toilet out of the frame) Marshmallow / What is the Tower of II? MePhone4 / The tallest tower that's known today. And there's no staircase that goes from the bottom to the top. Cherries / Yikes. MePhone4 / You will first find the Elevator, which is marked with a green flag, then go up. Then you walk across the bridge. It doesn't have railings and it's very unstable, so be careful not to fall off! Then, you end up on a concrete ground called the Ground of The Middle. You then find the Escalator, marked with a blue flag. It will lead you to a bunch of platforms floating in the sky, and you will make your way across them to get to the Tower of II, marked with a yellow flag, so you can get that nugget! Be warned: if a whole team falls off the platforms, they have to start over at the elevator! Balloon / Gosh, this is gonna be hard! Knife / At least I'm experienced with things like these! They'll be an ace! MePhone4 / START! (Grand Slams) Suitcase / We need to find the Elevator marked with a green flag. Nickel / Where on earth could that be? Baseball (looks down to see green marks) / Hey, I see marks! Knife (jogging along) / Come on guys! (the team follows him) (Bright Lights) Marshmallow / I feel kinda worried going all the way up there... I have bad memories of being on Mars. Cherries / Come on Marshmallow, we're a whole team. We can do the stuff. Paintbrush / So, how on earth do we find the green flag? Fan (looks down) / There's hardly any grass down here. I'm guessing that means this area's been walked on a lot. Test Tube (looking to one side) / Hey yeah! I see a lot of grass over there, but hardly any here! Let's go! (team starts following the area with little grass) Lightbulb / Um, are you sure about this guys? (Grand Slams) Balloon / I can't believe it! We're getting close to the Elevator! Nickel / I know right? This is a spectacular challenge! (green flag is seen in a long distance) Knife / OMG ... The green flag - it's right over there! Microphone / WOW, I CAN'T WAIT! (they run their way to the green flag) (Bright Lights) Marshmallow / I can't find the Elevator with the green flag anywhere! Fan / Oh no, what'll we do?! Cherries (looking to the left) / Wait, there it is! (everyone sees the Elevator with the green flag in that direction, and the GSs running towards it) Paintbrush / But their team's gonna beat us there! (BLs start stampeding towards the green flag. When they get there, the Grand Slams are ~ 1 foot in the lead, and are about to get in when Test Tube shoots out a chemical making them slip back and choke.)BTW this is no ordinary elevator. Test Tube / Ha! (BLs enter the Elevator and it closes) Nickel / *cough* *wheeze* I can't believe the Bright Lights got the best of us. Knife / That wasn't very nice! (Bright Lights exit the elevator at the top of the bridge) Cherries / Wow! I knew we could get past them! Marshmallow / But... what about the bridge? (Grand Slams, who stop sliding back, ~ 3 yards from the elevator) Baseball / Wow, suddenly we're behind. Knife / I thought we were in wonderful measures! (the elevator goes back down, ready for the Grand Slams) Suitcase / This is terrible! I feel pretty sick, in no time the elevator will permanently go up without us. We're not gonna win! Microphone / NNOOOOOO!!! (the sound of her yell pushes the other five GSs into the Elevator who then crash) Knife / THANKS A LOT, MICROPHONE! (Microphone runs fast into the Elevator before it closes) (Bright Lights on the bridge) (Marshmallow and Cherries have a bit of fear of this) Test Tube / Wow, can you imagine what this bridge is made of? All the different types of wood that one could care to make a bridge out of... Fan / Not sure, but now I feel like we're unbeatable! (Grand Slams arrive at the top) Knife (running across the bridge, rocking it all over the place) / Come on guys! Marshmallow / Knife, you nearly knocked me off the bridge!Hey, remember when Knife kept abusing Marshmallow? (Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase and Microphone do their best to catch up) Fan / Now I don't feel like we're unbeatable! Test Tube / Guys, we have to get there quickly! (they pick up Marshmallow and Cherries and run across the bridge, rocking it all over the place) (Grand slams on the Ground of the Middle) Balloon / Now we need to find the blue flag. Suitcase / The Escalator with the blue flag? Microphone / Where could that be? Nickel / Hey, I hear escalator noises! (leads the team somewhere which turns out to be a carpenter) Never mind... (there's also a sign saying: "Πολλά χιλιόμετρα προς τα δεξιά, θα βρείτε το κυλιόμενες σκάλες.") Suitcase / What on earth does that say?? Knife / Luckily I've been taking Greek lessons. It says Many miles to the right, you will find the Escalator. The Escalator's to the right! (runs in that direction with the team following) (Bright Lights on the Ground of the Middle) Marshmallow / You should've asked before picking us up! Paintbrush / Sorry! Cherries / So... where do we go now? Lightbulb (seeing the GSs running) / Hey, everyone, look, it's their team! Again! Test Tube / And I can see the Escalator they're running towards! Let's get there first! (BLs run towards the Escalator) (each team is seen stampeding to the Escalator like a bullet. The Bright Lights get there faster, but...) Microphone / WHAT?! THEIR TEAM - (the scream flings the Bright Lights back by three yards and the Grand Slams enter the Escalator) Fan / Hey, that wasn't nice! (Grand Slams on Escalator) Microphone / Wow, I'm an actual life saver! Balloon / Why is this Escalator shaking back and forth? Escalator / Because I am no ordinary Escalator... Suitcase / What?! A talking escalator?! (Suitcase and Nickel fall off and fall to the ground screaming) Baseball / No! Two of our team members! Knife / We can't stop now! We've gotta keep going! (Bright Lights enter the Escalator) Marshmallow / What is this, some kind of nightmare?! I've never been on a moving Escalator like this! Escalator / Insult me? I will go super fast! Marshmallow / AAHH!! (falls off, knocking Fan off at the same time) Cherries / Yikes! (Grand Slams (Baseball, Balloon, Knife, Microphone) start leaping over the platforms. However, on one of the platforms, a big cage closes over Knife and Balloon, knocking Baseball and Microphone off the platform) Balloon / Aggh! Knife / Hey! What's doing this?! (Knife starts attempting to force himself out) (Bright Lights (Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Test Tube, Cherries) start jogging past the platforms) Lightbulb / Now we just need to find the yellow flag and the nugget is ours! Cherries / HOLD IT! (they halt and Lightbulb falls off platform) Shouldn't we rescue those two beings from the cage first? Paintbrush / No WAY! They're our enemies. We want to beat them! Cherries / But I... Test Tube / And I think I know just what will do the trick! (shoots a chemical at Knife and Balloon, but it also makes Paintbrush choke and then (s)he falls off) Cherries / Test Tube, how dare you?! Now we're the only two Bright Lights left on the platforms! Test Tube / Yeah, but there are also two Grand Slams on the platforms! Cherries / How do you know that there are no more sneaking up on us?! Test Tube / Just by luck. Cherries / You're playing me, right?! I don't think I can trust you on that. Test Tube / Come on, I already saw the rest of the Grand Slams go up the path, so they must have fallen to the ground! Cherries / They might start over at the Elevator because they want to! Test Tube / In that case, our team would do the same! (Cherries falcon kicks Test Tube off the platforms, who then falls to the ground and shatters) Cherries / c'mon let's just get going already! (right nods) (Cherries starts running towards the Tower of II) Knife (pushing himself out of the cage) / RRRRRR!! (he finally escapes the cage, popping Balloon in the process) Now it's all down to me to get that pesky gold nugget! I love doing this! (Knife starts running towards the Tower of II) (scene to Knife and Cherries racing to the tower. Knife suddenly gets ahead of Cherries, who then nearly falls off before pushing himself back on the platform. Cherries suddenly gets ahead of Knife, who then trips over a platform and falls on another platform. Each pushes the other one back every 3 seconds, and when the yellow flag is reached, Cherries bangs on the fence then falls to the ground) (Knife runs onto the tower and picks up the gold nugget) Knife / YES, THE NUGGET IS OURS! MePhone4 / WOW. Looks like the Grand Slams won this challenge! And I'm pretty sure everyone around here is lying sore... Marshmallow / sss... oww... MePhone4 / (showing a screen with Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Marshmallow, Fan, Test Tube, Cherries) So viewers, it's up to you who'll be eliminated next! * II Credits * Knife (on the tower) / Hey... how should I get down from here? MePhone4 (on the ground with a megaphone) / Oh yeah! Find out for yourself a smart way to do so! Knife / I guess I will! grr Gallery PICT8.png|Cheesy's annoying again! PICT9.png|Grand Slams running towards Elevator PICT10.png|Bright Lights on the bridge PICT11.png|Cherries and Test Tube arguing PICT12.png|Knife gets the gold nugget! Thumbnail for the Episode. (Changed to Ep. 13 to make sense.).jpg|Thumbnail (Changed to Episode 13 to make sense.) Inanimate Insanity II - Best of Cheesy Cheesy: "Wow! You deserve a round of applause! Get it? 'Caus you're round." - Ep. 3 "Hey! Where's my knee? Where's my knee?!" - Ep. 4 "You're not very pop-ular?" - Ep. 2 "*gasp* Wh-what did you just say?! That was not cool girl! Why I outtah-!" - Ep. 6 "It looks like your sound system fell asleep in the fog!" - Ep. 7 "Kick! Soccer! Pun!" - Ep. 5 "Wow, that idea really hits out of the park! Any way I can join?" - Ep. 1 "It's just snot fair!" - Ep. 2 "A Trophy that lost? Oh, the irony!" - Ep. 4 "Too much time would pac-'' if you looked for one!" - Ep. 8 "Wondering who's gonna be ''thrown off the show?" - Ep. 9 "Who knew all that slapping could give my leg endurance?" - Ep. 5 ("Yeah, I think they get it, Cheesy!") "Just making sure!" - Ep. 2 ("Okay, Cheesy, they got the joke!") "Yeah, now they did!" - Ep. 3 "So then I said, `that's not my wife, that's a vampire`!" - Ep. 6 "OOH!" he slaps his knee making a guitar sound - Ep. 2 "This is nacho best idea, Soap!" - Ep. 4 "And I'm sorry I got mad at you." - Ep. 8 "Yeah, that wasn't a bright thing to say!" - Ep. 1 MePad / (with a twist of suspense, the bars dance around each other. Microphone and Cheesy are each seen with a scared face. Then, in five seconds, they come to a stop: Microphone = 1643, Cheesy = 2325) Cheesy / WHAT?! You viewers have gone insane. Cheesy / Do you guys even realize what it means for me to slap my knee? (Test Tube zoukes by, grabs onto Cheesy and metallizes his hand and knee) Cheesy / Hey what the heck are you doing?! Test Tube / Sure, I'm ready to laugh! Cheesy / How many clouds are in the sky? Well, at least 9 of them, since you guys are on cloud nine! (he slaps his knee; however, a loud metallic sound is ringed and he ends up falling backwards, feet off the ground, right into the rejection portal, then is nowhere to be seen) of II contestants shown. Cheesy fades away "No, you can't come in. You need identification." - Season 1 Episode 7 References Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II